


[耀勇]有时候超能力这东西还不如没有来得要好

by socrise (orphan_account)



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/socrise
Summary: 又名这样弱的超能力者是真实存在的吗cp：王耀/任勇洙（斜线有意义）半全员向





	[耀勇]有时候超能力这东西还不如没有来得要好

从小任勇洙的父亲就常常告诉他，他们家一直都是超能力者家族，具体时间他不记得了，也记不清是不是他爸糊弄他，总之他就是相信世界上真的有超能力者。

觉醒超能力是从他幼儿园中班时喜欢上隔壁班的羊角辫小姑娘开始的。

他记得隔壁班小姑娘脸蛋红扑扑的，下巴尖俏俏的，两个小羊角辫随着走路一晃一晃，穿着漂亮的花棉袄，每次室外课遇见都搞得任勇洙脸红心跳的。

大半个幼儿园的小男孩都喜欢这个水灵灵的小姑娘，任勇洙在其中当然算不上多起眼——但他非常自信，自己可是超能力者，虽然目前他也不确定自己的超能力是什么，但他就是非常自信。

他小声地告诉羊角辫小姑娘，“我和你说个秘密。”

羊角辫转头看着他，任勇洙感觉自己脸烧起来了，满嘴跑火车起来“我其实能靠超能力移动东西！”

羊角辫愣了一下，随即眼睛亮了起来，“真的假的？”

任勇洙故作深沉地点了点头，他本想糊弄糊弄说超能力者是不能被普通人看到能力的，他有信心骗过同年级的小姑娘。

羊角辫果然瞪大了眼睛，声音因为激动颤抖起来，脸红红地像颗小苹果，“真的吗？好厉害！”

任勇洙脸红了。

这时后头一个蝴蝶结发箍的小女孩插嘴道，“哥哥，别信他的，现实才不会有那种东西的。”

羊角辫愣了一下，“什么？”她红红的小脸蛋一下子变得苍白，泪眼汪汪，“可是嘉龙，爸爸说——”

“是的，飞天小女警那些都是骗人的。”

“还有神奇宝贝，还有数码宝贝——”

羊角辫明显受打击很大，一下子站立不稳，猛得向后一退。

哎西，这种男女都分不清还喜欢戳人痛点的小屁孩最讨厌了！

任勇洙猛地站出来，“谁说的！我就可以！”

他环顾四周，在桌面上找到了一颗硬币，瞎说道，“我能把那个硬币给挪动——”

蝴蝶结小姑娘勾了勾眉，一脸挑衅地撑着手臂看他。

任勇洙伸出手，对准桌上那颗硬币暗暗使劲，满脑门几乎要挤出汗了。

一分钟过去了，硬币纹丝不动。

蝴蝶结说：“看吧，我就说是假的。”

任勇洙摇手，“等等，我——”他大喝一声。

硬币随声晃动了两下。

任勇洙长叹一口气，他抹了一把汗，点了点头，他自己也不确定是不是超能力着还是因为自己腿在桌下摇桌。

“那个，”任勇洙有些害羞地挠了挠头，“王耀同学……你……你能当我的……”他感觉脸都涨红了，几乎要咬到舌头，“能当我的女朋友吗！”

羊角辫愣了一下，随即用力地点了点头。

“我愿意！”

-

人生总是会遭到一些预想不到的事情。

比如说，任勇洙的超能力是真的，但这么多年几乎没有增长，依旧停留在挪动硬币的程度。

比如说，羊角辫和蝴蝶结发箍的小姑娘都他妈是男的（任勇洙很想骂人，到底哪家的家长会这么打扮两个男孩子啊！）

再比如说，他当年的小女友，现在的男朋友王耀已经长成完全的俊秀青年了，除了一头长发几乎看不出和小时候那个腼腆羊角辫女孩有任何相似之处了。

再再再比如说，任勇洙现在下身赤裸着，双腿被王耀掰开，以一个羞耻的姿势劈着叉。

王耀的一只手撑在他的膝窝下，肱二头肌因为这个姿势而微微鼓起，另一只手还插在他的屁股里转动，还好死不死地在催他，“把避孕套移过来，勇洙，我不想下去。”

床头就这么点远，差这几步路吗？！有这么懒的吗！

任勇洙内心疯狂地腹诽，一边伸手指向床头的避孕套发力。

避孕套在两人的注视下，慢悠悠地漂浮了起来，晃晃荡荡地向他们前进。

速度实在太慢了，中途王耀没忍住，干脆伸手把避孕套给从半空中抢了过来。

王耀低着头琢磨了一会儿避孕套。

任勇洙劈叉劈得腿都麻了，抬起头催他，“你干嘛！”

“这个是葡萄味的。”王耀显得有些落寞，他的发丝贴在脸颊上，衬得皮肤白皙，配合着神情颇有些楚楚可怜，“我想要水蜜桃味的。”

“有就不错了——大哥你到底干不干啊，不干我睡了啊。”

王耀叹了一口气，用牙齿咬开锡纸包装，“干的，干的。”

任勇洙看王耀表情又不太对劲，下意识问到，“怎么了？”

王耀沉默了好一会儿，居然蹭得一下脸红了，“这个包装是葡萄味的，”他惊喜道，“可是里面是水蜜桃味的！”

任勇洙觉得自己迟早有一天要被王耀整阳痿。

王耀麻利地给自己套好了避孕套，熟门熟路地往里捅，任勇洙很快就说不出话了。

他脑子里像弹幕一样地闪过许多字，黑压压地像弹幕刷过显示屏一样，搞得他CPU嗡嗡作响直冒黑烟，几乎要过负荷爆炸，“天啊这个姿势插的好深，妈的，怎么又变大了。”；“王耀是不是有脑子毛病又用头绳扎我鸡巴，中学老师说过结扎也不是这样扎的吧。”“妈的妈的不要用龟头揉那里，太他妈受不了了啊啊啊啊啊”

最后他被摁着插射在床褥上，身下还垫了块毛巾，（别弄脏床单，王耀这么叮嘱他，我才洗的呢）。

任勇洙躺在床上喘气，王耀把避孕套打了个结扔进垃圾桶，“今天套子很紧，以前都不这样的，”王耀这么说，“我怎么感觉用起来怪勒的。”

任勇洙气若游丝，“那是因为这个牌子品控不好，做小了吧，你看它连内容口味都是错的。”

王耀很不服气，“你怎么不说是我的○○变大了。”

任勇洙：“……咱先睡吧。”

王耀坐在床头刷手机，他看到了一条弹出来的消息，他手慢了一步，不小心点了上去，页面便自动弹到消息里。

【很久以来您是否困惑过自己与他人不同，是否疑惑过如何控制与操作体内的力量？是否纠结过身为超能力者在社会中的价值与存在意义？——如果您有以上任意困惑，快来到超能力咨询社，我们将竭尽全力为您解答困惑，不要2998，不要1998，只要998，超能力者咨询社竭尽全力为您服务。 ——敬请拨打热线12345678 联系人：亚瑟柯克兰】

-

“我觉得这是个骗子。”王耀这么总结。

任勇洙却紧紧地搂着手机，使劲地摇晃脑袋，“这不是——这是上天的旨意，是给我这样的身怀超能力的潜力者一个发挥作用的机会！说不定我还能接到任务，帮助弱小，甚至拯救世界呢！”

王耀心想你他妈这什么菜逼超能力，传送个避孕套都够呛，还拯救世界，搞笑呢。

他看了一眼神色激动，脸上布满红晕如痴如醉的任勇洙，又有些不忍心去奚落他。

“求你了，大哥——”

“不行。”

任勇洙喊了一声欧巴，声音还拖得老长，绕了好几个弯，带着些请求的意味，他明明比王耀要高一些，此时却软趴趴的像条可怜兮兮的小狗。

“好吧，”王耀有些不忍心地捂住了脸，“就先去看看吧。”

-

王耀对着破旧的建筑看了好几眼，对照了手机导航好一会儿，才确定没走错地址。

“我就说正经公司怎么可能是这样的，”他抬起头和任勇洙这么说，“肯定是骗人钱的东西，我们回去吧。”

“不，”任勇洙还抱着希望，“也许只是为了遮人耳目才将会社设在这里，这是为了隐蔽而已。”

“——我觉得他们就是没钱而已。”王耀打断他。

任勇洙低下头，“哥，你不知道这么多年来，我一直因为我的超能力而困惑着，我想不明白自己到底是什么样的存在——现在这可能是我遇到同类的唯一机会了，连这个机会你都不给我吗？哥——”

王耀想说这他妈哪里跟哪里啊，你那点能力咋还忧愁上了，这不脱裤子放屁吗。

他们踏进了建筑。

-

“欢迎光临，”一位金头发的男人在入口处主动欢迎了他们，王耀没忍住眼神一直往他粗粗的眉毛上瞟。

“请问是亚瑟柯克兰先生吗？”任勇洙这么问。

粗眉毛男人点了点头，“请问有预约吗？”

任勇洙把预约单递给他。

“请先看看我们的套餐，”粗眉毛先生掏出菜单，“基础咨询费是998，如果需要培训费还需要加1000，今天是周五可以打折——”

王耀：“你这他妈就是诈骗吧。”

“这可不一样，”亚瑟推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“我是有心灵感应的超能力者，我能猜出你们来的意图。”他略微地抬了下巴，显得有些自满起来，“不要小瞧我呀。”

王耀面无表情地答道，“那请问您能感受到我们的来历吗？”

“我当然知道，”亚瑟推了推眼镜，“先生您名字叫做王耀。”

“对啊，”王耀说，“预约单里都填了我的名字。”

“您的超能力是——”亚瑟勾了勾嘴角，“——无论怎样的菜式您做饭都会变得很好吃。”

“……这他妈也是超能力啊？”王耀觉得如果对方不是鬼扯的话，自己宁愿不要这个超能力，比任勇洙还他妈丢份。

“而您，”亚瑟转向任勇洙，“您的超能力是操纵——”他看了看任勇洙的表情，微微地停顿了一下，“是操纵重力！”

任勇洙倒抽一口气，“原来这么厉害的吗，原理是这个吗？”

王耀：我觉得不是。

亚瑟推了推眼镜，眼镜还诡异地反射了光，“而你们此次前来，”他低声道，“是为了任勇洙先生的隐疾吧。”

任勇洙一下子愣了，“什么隐疾？”

亚瑟咳嗽了一声，“是为了身体那方面的隐疾吧？”

任勇洙：“蛤？”

亚瑟脸居然有点红，居然显得有些扭捏起来，“那个，男人的那方面，时间不久吧？”

王耀这时候一脸感同身受，“啊，是的啊，我们勇洙体力真的特别差，每次大概十分钟不到就——”

任勇洙拼命捂住他的嘴，王耀总感觉他满脸通红，几乎都要哭出来了，“闭嘴大哥，你在说什么啊——这真是个骗人精，我们走吧，都是诈骗的东西，不要上当了。”

“别别别——”这时候粗眉毛先生起身阻止他们，“请听我说，我们真的不是骗子——”他站直了身体，“我可以证明给你们看，我们这里也有很多很优秀的超能力者！”

他朝着门内招了招手，“出来吧，大家，给他们看看。”

首先出来的是一位戴着眼镜的金发蓝眼的家伙，这家伙朝着王耀和任勇洙露出一个微笑，“早上好。”

亚瑟咳嗽了一声，为了让自己显得有些严肃，“这位是阿尔弗雷德琼斯，”他抿着嘴，“他的超能力是控制火焰。”

阿尔弗雷德很配合的点了点头，“我的超能力是攻击系的，因为我是这家事务所的领袖——”说着，他自信地打了个响指。

一分钟过去了，什么事情都没有发生，王耀很确信这位呆毛先生的脑袋上渗出了豆大汗水。

之后阿尔弗雷德长长地舒了一口气，表情类似于便秘多日一瞬间通了之后舒畅感——然后他手上，小小地跳出了，一小小小小簇，豆大的火苗。

王耀想说我的打火机都比这厉害点。

接着是一位留着半长头发的法国人，法国人这次倒是比之前那位强一些，他击了个掌，手中出现了一朵玫瑰。

“弗朗西斯的超能力是变出玫瑰花——不过一天只能变出一朵。”

那这他妈有什么意义吗，王耀想。

亚瑟看了任勇洙一眼，他忙不迭地补充道，“弗朗西斯也有把菜做得很好吃的超能力。”

——这是临时加上去的吧？这他妈是觉得丢人之后临时加上去的吧？

王耀的眼神已经放了个半空，看得出已经对他们没有话说了。

这时候本田菊从门内出来，他有些拘谨地朝着大家鞠了一个躬，“鄙人不才，我的能力是打扫卫生打扫得特别干净……”

王耀：……这，总算出来一个有用的，吧。

王耀起身，对着任勇洙说道，“走吧，这里啥都没有，就是个皮包公司而已。”

任勇洙沉默地低着头，也作势要站起来。

“等一等——”粗眉毛先生看起来急的要命，“请你们留下，”他咬了咬唇，显示出几分纠结，“其实我们组建这个会社是为了一起对抗邪恶的，”他的嘴唇哆嗦了几下，才下定决心说出那个名字，“邪恶的伊万布拉金斯基——”

“没错，”美国人附和道，“他是不受政府控制的超能力者，危险级别为SSS级的超危险罪犯。”

“……你的级别是多少？”王耀问他。

阿尔弗雷德有点害羞又有点洋洋得意，“A级。”

王耀说，“那他也没什么危险的吧，”反正都是菜鸡互啄。

“不不不——”亚瑟柯克兰制止了他的话，“伊万布拉金斯基是一位很危险的犯罪分子——我们招募超能力者也不仅仅是为了自保，而是为了拯救这个世界！”

这群人这个样子，世界就不说了，看起来自保都很困难啊。

亚瑟柯克兰这么将照片抽了出来，摆在了茶几上，“就是这位。”

王耀和任勇洙凑过去看了一眼，异口同声道。

“这他妈不是我们高中隔壁班的同学嘛——”

亚瑟柯克兰疑惑道，“你们也认识？这也太巧了吧？”

任勇洙捏着照片思索道，“上次见到他是什么时候？”

“在厕所，”王耀在旁边提示他。

“对，在厕所，”任勇洙回忆道，“还是女厕所来着，”

“他在里边哭呢。”

“对，”王耀捏着下巴，“他那天妹妹来看他，不知道为什么激动得哭成那样。”

“可能很久没见亲人吧，一时高兴就哭了。”

“真是个重感情的人啊！”两个人感叹道。

这样的大boss听起来完全没有什么可怕之处嘛，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德他们看起来都要石化了。

几个超能力者都这么菜，任勇洙被残酷的现实打倒了，整个人坐在一旁失魂落魄垂头丧气。

王耀悄悄地将亚瑟拉到身边，“其实吧，”他显得苦大仇深，“勇洙是不想继承家里的炸鸡店才想靠超能力做事的。”

“啊，他不想经营炸鸡店吗？”亚瑟显得很同情。

“对啊，”王耀叹了一口气，“毕竟整个亚洲区域内那么几千家门店，他要是真管理起来容易累坏身体。”

——所以闹了半天这家伙家里其实很有钱是吗？！亚瑟脸色一阵青一阵白。

“所以希望你们有空的话可以和他聊聊天说说话什么，”王耀掏出个名片，上面写着XX会社亚洲地区代理商兼执行董事与电话号码联系，“毕竟都是超能力者”王耀撇了撇嘴，一脸嫌弃，“互相也比较有话题聊吧。”

他回到原地，带着任勇洙起身，“总之我们先走了。”王耀说，“感谢您的咨询，稍后我们会付钱的。”

“那么再见了。”

他们关了门，留下亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德他们对着那张精致的烫金名片面面相觑。

 

fin


End file.
